


Heartbreaker

by lolahardy



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: "I'm not in anything I want to get out of. " - A Streetcar Named Desire
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Since he was young, Arthur was good at football. 

He played for fun with friends and with his dad, he joined pee wee leagues as a kid and in high school, he spent all four years perfecting said skills. It was something his father and he had bonded over; starting when Arthur was little, playing catch in the backyard on the weekends. When Arthur’s love for the sport grew, they watched every game on the weekends and his father was almost like a secondary coach for him. His father never missed a game, always the best seats in the bleachers, cheering the loudest. When Arthur earned a scholarship to college, his father was never prouder. They talked about the now very real possibility of Arthur being scouted and becoming a professional and as excited as that made Arthur, he also took a lot of joy in seeing the pride in his father’s eyes.

It was during his second year of school that his father passed away. 

A car accident, one of those random things of life. 

The grief was so palpable and heavy on his chest he thought he couldn’t go on. He felt like giving up, giving in and quitting. He had no one to feel proud of him anymore. Sure, his mother was there for him, for support, but it wasn’t the same. It didn’t feel the same. 

After the funeral, Arthur laid in his bed, staring up at the ceiling, trying to feel like he might wake up and he would get up Saturday morning and find his dad in the kitchen, reading the paper and commenting to him about their favorite team’s score. He heard his mom coming in and sitting near him as she placed her hand on his arm. 

“Arthur...I know that, this is hard right now. And it feels weird to just go on. But we have to. Dad wouldn’t want you to give up playing. You and him...that was your thing. You know he would be devastated that you gave up because of him.”

Arthur swallowed hard and said nothing. He couldn’t even look at her. 

“You don’t have to feel guilty, you know. Dad would want you to play and have fun. You worked so hard for that scholarship and he was so proud of you...don’t give up, okay?” Arthur sighed then and looked at his mom, seeing the pain on her face, her eyes glassy but powering through to be there for him. He figured he could be strong too, even if he was just putting on his own front. 

“Okay. Thanks, mom.”

Arthur had to move past the pain, he had to if he wanted to function so he buried himself in practice, in training and all that came with being a star on a college football team. The parties and attention were endless and Arthur took all that distraction because he needed it. He felt as if he stopped moving, he would think too much and he didn’t want to think anymore. Every pain in his body from endless plays, the burn he felt from overuse of his knees, shoulders, feet, the hangovers from drinking too much, far too much and then having to get up to do it all over again, was better than living through the grief. None of this slowed him down however, at least when it came to playing.

He was considered one of the best; fast on his feet, his brain even quicker than that, his catches flawless. He never missed a throw and he blocked as if he was bigger and taller than he actually was. Schoolwork fell to the wayside. He had more important things to do, games to practice for, games to get ready for, training to complete. No one could face books after hours and hours of working out and then sit down to write papers or study chemistry. He took “easy” classes, falling back on his popularity as a star football player, his coaches speaking up on his behalf and coasted through several semesters and getting mediocre grades, just enough to keep him on the team and passing. 

However, during the last game before the season ended, he was hit hard by the opposing team and had his knee turned in the opposite direction. For just a moment, Arthur hadn’t known what happened to him. Everything had gone silent and black for a blink of the eye but when he realized he was in pain, everything flooded back all at once. The shouts and mumbles of the crowd in the stands, his teammates surrounding him, then his coach and finally the medics. He knew something was wrong, his knee was in agony and he couldn’t even make the attempt to stand up. He had to be carried off the field and at that moment, he knew everything he had worked for, was over, at least for the time being. He had been stopped.

At the hospital, after his surgery and getting the news of what exactly had happened, Arthur’s mom tried her best to console him again. She, other than Arthur’s father, knew exactly what the diagnoses meant and she remained optimistic. She tried to lift his spirits about it all, saying he would heal, he would get better, he could play again next season. At the time, Arthur wasn’t at all sure he believed her. 

He was almost glad it happened though, he was about to fail out anyway because his theater professor was the only one who refused to budge on his grade and it was screwing up his ability to play. He had gotten slack from his coach about the one bad, unfixable grade and Arthur promised he’d do something about it. But he never sought the opportunity and now it seemed as if the opportunity sought him out instead. Theater was the last elective for Arthur, he had no choice but to take it since he registered late and of course, it had to be the most stubborn teacher in the world teaching it. He was assigned plays he didn’t read, papers he didn’t write and skipped school trips because he rather miss class altogether than go to some local playhouse. Professor Miles had warned him if he failed his class, he would be put on academic suspension and no longer able to play but all that was pointless now, Arthur was out for the rest of the season. 

As soon as Arthur was released from the hospital and given the okay to go back to school, he begrudgingly went back. Robert Fischer, one of his friends that was not a football player, but rather a rich boy they all knew because he was gorgeous and girls flocked to him and always seem to have drugs at hand, picked him up the first day he was able to go. He waited as Arthur made his way from his front door to Robert’s Benz and he sighed in annoyance when Arthur asked to put his wheelchair in the trunk. Because he couldn’t put any kind of strain on his knee, getting around via chair was the only way he could move. Robert did it, but wasn’t happy about it. When he got back in the car and started to drive towards campus, they talked...kind of.

“How’s the knee?”

“Destroyed.”

“That bad?”

“Yeah. For now.”

“Where are you going today?”

“I have to see my theater professor. He’s threatening to fail me.”

“Christ, you just had surgery. Doesn’t he have any sympathy?”

“Not especially.”

Robert sighed and shook his head. At a light, he stopped to light a cigarette and then continued driving.

“You going to see the team any time soon?”

“I might. I don’t know.”

“If there’s a get together, I’ll call you. I’m sure you can use the pick me up.”

“Thanks.”

Arthur always figured he and Robert were friends due to their popularity for different reasons. But now that Arthur’s reason for being popular was taken away, he wasn’t sure what that would mean when it came to Robert and the team. 

When they got to campus, Robert again groaned and made faces getting Arthur’s wheelchair out for him, but made no further movement to help him. So after struggling to get in his chair and get his bag, he said bye to Robert and made his way to Professor Miles’ class. He was on time for once but he despised the sympathetic looks his classmates gave to him. At least they were kinder than Robert and moved a chair and allowed him some space to settle his own chair in. He half listened to the lecture, mostly focusing on how his knee felt. He took out his laptop and pretended to take notes when in reality he was really Googling movie times, shopping online and taking stupid quizzes that would tell him what kind of bread he was. When class was finally and blessly over, he thought about ditching the rest of the day when Professor Miles dismissed the class and said,

“Remember we’ll have a quiz next class, study the last scene and Mr. Cohen if you would grace me with your presence.”

Arthur sighed and didn’t resist the urge to roll his eyes.

He waited until everyone left before he made his way to the professor’s desk and then waited for him to return and then settle down, opening some files and putting on his glasses. After a moment, just when Arthur was about to ask what he wanted, he heard,

“You’re failing my class Mr. Cohen. In fact, this is probably the first time I’ve seen you since the start of the semester. You know, you’re the only student in my class, in all my classes really, doing as poorly as you are.”

“It doesn’t even matter if I pass. I’m out for the season.”

He gestured to his knee.

Professor Miles looked at his knee, then back up at Arthur. 

“You still need your scholarship don’t you?”

Arthur looked up in alarm.

“If you fail my class and you will unless you do something, you’ll be on academic probation. Your coach came by to speak on your behalf. Frankly, I couldn’t give a good goddamn about this useless sport, but your coach was adamant you get some kind of assistance since you’re teetering on the verge of failure.”

Arthur frowned. If his GPA dropped his scholarships would be immediately revoked, no matter how good his playing skills were. Schools would look the other way a lot but failing and being put on academic probation was something even the most eager recruiters couldn't ignore. He sat up straight in his chair and asked,

“So what can I do?”

“Well you have the time, if you really buckle down, you might be able to finish all the required work. If it’s good you might be able to pass on that alone.”

“I’d like the security of knowing I’m going to pass.”

“Then you could help out with the final project.”

“What’s the final project?”

“The class is performing A Streetcar Named Desire at the local playhouse.”

Arthur groaned. 

“You wouldn’t have to act. Fortunately for you, all the roles have been cast as well as the understudies. We could use a hand in the lobby however.”

Arthur sighed again disgusted by the idea of having to stand in a theater lobby and direct people to their seats like some usher. Professor Miles made an angry face at him.

“Young man, I’m getting plenty tired of your attitude. You can suck it up and do the work that had been assigned to you ages ago, or you can take your failing grade now!”

Arthur looked down and apologized before Professor Miles gave him his assignments. 

“I’m also having my best student tutor you. Since you want a guarantee and you need to pass, I suggest you take his help.”

“I guess that’s fine...I wouldn’t even know where to start if I did this on my own.”

“Very well. Have a good day Arthur.”

He dismissed Arthur and Arthur had no choice but to leave.

The following morning, he got a ping on his phone so he checked it, seeing it was from Professor Miles, telling him to meet his tutor before class started so they could get to work immediately. He made a face at his phone when it dawned on him that it wasn’t a request in any sense, but a demand. He got another ride, another annoyed face and very little talk from Robert again and went straight to Professor Miles’ class. He had to wait since there was another class in session when he got there, but as soon as it let out, Arthur pushed himself in and again waited for the professor to settle himself at his desk and put on his glasses. He didn’t even acknowledge Arthur until he was done doing whatever he was doing and only then. 

“My very best student is going to help you in this class.”

“Great.”

“You should be thankful he’s taking time out of his schedule to do this.”

“Yeah.”

Professor Miles made a face at him but didn’t have a chance to say anything because someone came in at just that moment.

“Hey professor.” 

Professor Miles and Arthur both turned towards the door of the class and Arthur saw the student in question. 

“Ah, Eames. Your timing never ceases to be impeccable.”

Arthur watched Eames enter the class and join them, his nature easy going and comfortable and he seemed to have a good natured relationship with the professor. 

“Arthur Cohen this is William Eames, my best student, a fine actor and the leading man of the play that will be taking place in a few weeks. Eames, this is the student I was telling you about. Do me a favor, be a good lad and help this drowning boy before he fails my class.”

Eames laughed at the joke which made Arthur feel a little bitter.

“Yes, professor. I’ll do my best.”

Arthur wheeled himself to a spot next to a desk and Eames sat down beside him as he said,

“It’s nice to meet you.”

“Yeah, me too. You know...with you.”

Eames laughed a bit as he settled his bag on the desk. 

“I should have said nice to meet you personally.”

“You heard of me?”

“Through some of my cast mates. But that’s for another time. Do you know what work you’re missing?”

Arthur felt on edge hearing that, but he didn’t have time to dwell on it as he thought of the work that was due.

“Everything I guess. I have a list with the missing work on it…”

He stopped to struggle and get his own bag open and dig around for a moment to find the folder that Professor Miles had given him with all his missing work. Once he had it, he gave it to Eames. 

“Okay...this really is everything.”

“Yeah, I told you.”

“You should have dropped the course.”

“I know. Too late for that now.”

“Do you even know the play we’re working on?”

“Uh…yeah it was something about a car.”

Eames shook his head. 

“We should meet up sometime so we can get started. This is a lot.”

“More than you expected?”

“Honestly, yeah.”

“Okay so...I’m free after this class. We can meet up at the student center if that’s cool with you.”

Eames checked his phone and nodded.

“That’s fine.”

Students began trickling in shortly afterwards and Eames got out his copy of the play they were reading. He noticed Arthur had settled back in his chair and he asked,

“You um...wanna start reading up on the play?”

“Now?”

“It would probably help.”

“I don’t even have a copy of it. I’ll look it up.”

Arthur got his laptop out and did a Google search for the play but once he found it, he found himself leaving it open while he toyed on his phone for the rest of the class. Eames didn’t say anything, just sighed to himself as Professor Miles started the lecture.

After class, Arthur began to wheel himself out as Eames followed close behind. Once outside, Arthur took a break, his arms exhausted and he felt he was moving much slower than he ever had in his life.

“Sorry. I hate this chair.”

“No worries.”

“Still wanna head to the student center?”

“Yeah, it’d be best. If you don’t mind, I’ll push you. You’d get there faster.”

“Thanks. I hate this chair so much.”

“I’d say you’ll get used to it, but…”

Arthur let out a self deprecating laugh as he settled his hands on his lap and let Eames push him towards the student center. Once they found a spot and began to start to go over Arthur’s work, Arthur asked,

“You’re in the final project, right?”

Eames nodded, getting out his own well worn copy of the play again and settling it close to Arthur.

“I am. I’m Stanely Kowalski.”

“Who’s that? He's one of the main guys?”

“Oh geez, you really do need help.”

Arthur wasn’t sure how to take that. 

After they opened the folder of Arthur’s backlog assignments, Arthur made a face, already exasperated with the amount of work he was facing.

“You really into this?”

Eames looked up.

“Yeah. I love to act. I’d like to make a career of it one day. I know you’re not though, I never saw you in class.”

“I skipped most of it. I played ball until...well recently.” 

He looked at his knee. Eames did too before he looked back apologetically at Arthur and said,

“I’m sorry. Will you be able to play again after you heal?”

“If I stick to my physical therapy and don’t push myself.”

He didn’t really want to talk about his concerns, his worries, his fear that he might never be able to play and his career was over before it started so he looked back at the assignment and asked,

“What are you getting out of this?”

“What do you mean?”

Eames paused from flipping through the dogeared pages of the play to look up at Arthur. 

“I mean, you’re the best student in the class. You’re the lead in the play, you obviously don’t need any more credit. So what are you getting out of helping me?”

“Nothing. The professor asked me if I would be willing, I have the time and I wouldn’t mind helping someone who really needs it.”

Arthur looked surprised and Eames laughed.

“What, no one’s ever helped you for the sake of just helping you?”

The truth was, Arthur couldn’t recall a moment when someone did anything just for the sake of helping him out. They always wanted something in return; a party invite, introducing them to someone, drugs, a lay or a hook up to Robert. No one ever just wanted to help him without something in return. Hearing Eames say he wanted nothing, made him reflect on himself and he didn’t like what he saw. He changed the subject right away.

“So, what’s this play about. The Stanley K..Kalan...Ko...who was it?”

Eames noticed his mood change and decided to follow suit.

“Kowalski. And it’s not about him, he’s just one of the main characters in it.”

Eames explained A Streetcar Named Desire to Arthur with great vigor, passionately and more importantly, clear and easily enough for Arthur to pick up on it. 

“There’s also a movie based on it.”

“I think I would rather see the play, considering how you explained it.”

Eames smiled.

“It’s what a lot of this semester was based on.”

“Oh. I guess I should read it then.”

Eames laughed.

“I’d recommend it.”

“Won’t this eat into your rehearsal time?”

“Nah, I know this play inside out.”

Arthur found himself feeling grateful, which was weird for him considering that just a little while ago, he was annoyed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Since he didn’t have to worry about practice, about training, working out or going to some party or frat house because he couldn’t, all he could do, was his schoolwork. Arthur went to class instead. Robert, unsurprisingly, became unreliable and unavailable during this time so Arthur depended on his mother a bit more. Their relationship had never been bad, but he had always been closer to his father. Now it was just the two of them and Arthur felt distant from her. She was dealing with her own grief and having Arthur as a college student was a handful. He often did his best to keep her away from his more sordid side, only showing her his very best. But now he had nothing to hide and he was anxious about his career ending, so he began to lean on her a bit more.

She welcomed Arthur’s need for her and she often offered to take him to school, especially when she noticed his friends stopped coming around as often. In one such drive to school, his mom spoke to him about his recent bounce back.

“I’ve noticed you’re putting in a lot more work these days.”

“I’ve got the time, I might as well.”

“I’m proud of you, you know. Times for you are really tough right now and I’m just glad to see you putting your focus on your school work rather than moping about and worrying.”

Arthur didn’t want to tell her that it was easier to work than realize his team was no longer concerned about him. They checked in from time to time, more of a polite text, asking how his knee was but that was about it. He felt abandoned by a team he had taken so much pride in, a group of guys he thought were his friends but the moment he really needed them, no way any of them would take the time to help him out, give him lifts, really talk to him. He ended up on his own so quickly. 

“Yeah...thanks mom.”

“If you ever need a ride you can ask. I know your friend...Robert right? He’s busy a lot.”

It was almost like she knew though Arthur hadn’t said a word about it.

“You have work and stuff...I wouldn’t want to put you out.”

“You’re my son. If you need the help, you need it.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

It felt strange to him that he now had to focus so much of his time on school, instead of sports and his social life but it had been so easy to do. He used to wake up early, put in a workout before school, sometimes went to a class here and there, but often found himself with his team, hanging out in the cafeteria to eat or going somewhere off campus. Then it was practice followed up by partying. He spent far too much time wasting time with his teammates, with girls who just wanted to say they slept with the star football player, with boys who would do just about anything to get high. With all that behind him for the time being, his only work out being physical therapy and his social life being doctor’s appointments, he went to class like he was supposed to, did some school work and tried his best to catch up where he could, but theater class was becoming his most interesting and favorite class.

Eames took the time to help him with his work, helping him write his papers and went over  _ A Streetcar Named Desire _ with him in parts. Arthur became interested in the play, finding it intriguing, annoyed with Stella, feeling sorry for Blanche and hating Stanley. As the two of them sat in the student lounge, Arthur made a face and said,

“Stanley is such a tool. Why does Stella love him so much?”

Eames laughed a little.

“Battered woman syndrome? I don’t know. I feel bad for both sisters.”

“And you’re playing Stanley. I can’t see you being such a dick.”

Eames gave him a small grin.

“That’s why it’s called acting.”

They had met up nearly every day for two weeks, any time they couldn’t was because Arthur had a doctor’s appointment or therapy. He was healing nicely but it was still too early to tell. In that time, Arthur had grown to really appreciate Eames and appreciate the play he was reading. While he waited for doctors and physical therapy, he would do his work and at home, he’d read the play a little more. Any questions he had, he usually asked Eames the following day.

“Why is Stanely like this?”

Eames laughed a little as Arthur looked annoyed as he wrote up his latest assignment.

“The play isn’t really about him, it’s about Blanche.”

“I wish they focused on Stella and Stanley...like how did they get together and all that.”

“I guess we’ll never know.” 

As Arthur went back to filling out the worksheet he had for the assignment, his cellphone rang. Eames, who was sitting right beside him, couldn’t help but notice the text message that had popped up. It wasn’t the message itself that caught his attention, but the name Arthur had given the sender; ‘Bren 3, after party lay’. He had questions, wondering what that was all about, but he shouldn’t have even noticed the message in the first place and went back to his own work. Arthur then finished answering the text and finished filling in the worksheet. 

“Anything important?” Eames asked, hoping he could find out some information without sounding nosy. 

Arthur shook his head,

“Nah, someone wanting to know about something going on at a frat but I wouldn’t know anymore.”

“Your mates not around?”

“I don’t really have mates. Not anymore.”

“That’s...fucked.”

Arthur laughed a bit and finished the worksheet.

“It is.”

Arthur then sat up a bit in his chair and Eames looked at his watch.

“Shit, I have to go to rehearsal. You interested in coming?”

“To your rehearsal?”

“Yeah, I mean you do have to pitch in as part of the final anyway right?”

Arthur groaned and smacked his own forehead.

“Fuck, I forgot!”

Eames laughed again and started packing up his things.

“Come on then.”

Arthur packed up his things and he started to roll his wheelchair to follow Eames, but instead, Eames stopped and went behind him, ready to push his chair for him.

“How much longer are you gonna be in this chair?”

“My doctor said another week. Then I’ll be on crutches.”

“Ah, an even slower method of transportation.”

Arthur could only laugh. 

Eames drove them to the theater and once there, Arthur settled in the rows of seats and did a little of his work while everyone on stage got ready. He read through the play, wondering what scene they were going to do that day and half listened as the director called out what scene and where everyone should go. Arthur didn’t even fully listen until he heard Eames speak. He had never heard him fake an American accent, only when he teased Arthur about something but watching him act, to be a completely different person from what Arthur had gotten to know was something that knocked Arthur completely back. He was enthralled and he couldn’t take his eyes off Eames for a moment. It wasn’t until the director yelled cut that Arthur snapped out of his daze and he brought his hands to his face, trying to do something with himself, smoothing his hair back and feeling embarrassed as if he had been caught watching Eames so intently. 

He busied himself again throughout the rest of rehearsal and followed along with his copy of the play to see the words coming alive. When Eames was on stage at one point, he smiled right at him and Arthur smiled back, slightly amused. As soon as rehearsal was over, Eames lingered on stage while he talked to a couple of his classmates. It was only when Arthur looked up again did he realize that he knew some of those castmates. Some of the girls had been around a couple of the parties and he had....gotten to know them. They hung around Eames now but Arthur did not go unnoticed. Arthur could feel them talking about him, but he pretended to read the play and not look up until Eames jumped down from the stage and came back over to him.

“Hey, what did you think?”

“You were great. Never thought I’d say this, but I’m actually starting to enjoy this play. A little.” 

Eames laughed.

“Well, as long as it’s keeping your attention. What else do you have to do, work wise I mean. We should try to catch you up as much as we can, we only have a couple of weeks.”

“Uh…”

Arthur paused, going through his folder and reading off what he had next. 

“A paper. Nothing long though, Miles said it should be about a page discussing the topic of Blanche and her desire to keep her facade going.” 

“Need help with that?”

“Blanche was lying? I thought she  _ was _ wealthy.”

Eames smiled then, shaking his head to himself as he said,

“Yeah, you need help.” 

Between the two of them, Eames explained Blanche a bit better and Arthur wrote down notes. Eames added to them and said it should be enough for a paper. Afterwards, Eames took Arthur home and made no faces about getting his wheelchair in and out of his trunk.

The following day, Arthur went to a doctor’s appointment; one of many follow up’s. As his doctor checked on his knee, he asked,

“How do you feel?”

“Anxious.”

“You move around a lot?”

“Some. I hate being in the chair.”

“Be careful. You put too much stress on the knee and it’ll never heal correctly.”

Arthur frowned.

“I know.”

“Just be patient.”

Arthur said nothing else but he bit back the urge to roll his eyes and say he knew. Because he did, he had been hearing it since his injury and he was tired of being patient. His mom had taken him to his appointment, as she had all the others and when Arthur was wheeled back to the lobby, his mom took over and began taking him to the car. 

“Any news?”

“Nah. The usual. Take it easy, be patient.”

“I’m sure you’re sick of hearing that.”

Arthur smiled a little.

“Yeah, I am.” 

“I can take you to class. I still have time.”

“Thanks mom.”

In the car, on their way to campus, Arthur looked through the play. He was still reading it and as he did, his mom glanced over to him and asked,

“What are you reading?”

“ _A Streetcar Named Desire_. You heard of it?”

“Marlon Brando was Stanley! Of course I heard of it!”

“God, where was I that I never heard of it until this semester?”

His mom laughed.

“Are you in a play or something?”

“No, just doing some assignments based off it. I didn’t think I’d like it so much, but it’s really good.”

“It is. I remember when I watched Marlon Brando in the movie. Your dad and I use to reenact the balcony scene.”

She giggled to herself, smiling at the memory.

“What balcony scene?”

“You know, when Stanley calls out for Stella in the rain? Stella!”

She yelled out Stella and Arthur laughed a little, watching his mom overact as she drove. 

“Oh yeah. Is that why dad always yelled that at you randomly?”

Now she laughed.

“Sure did.”

Arthur smiled to himself, feeling a brand new piece of his dad being added to his memories, never really understanding the weird joke between his parents, but now he did. 

Later that afternoon, Arthur went to class and the moment it was over, he went to meet up with Eames. He smiled at him with ease and Arthur found himself feeling frustrated. Frustrated he still had so much work, a final coming up, a knee that seemed to be never healing and...and something else he couldn’t even sort through. 

“You okay?”

Arthur sighed and tried not to take it out on Eames. 

“Yeah, my knee is bothering me and it’s cold and I’m stressing over this final.”

“Oh, yeah I get you. Between rehearsals and studying for my other finals...I can’t wait for the semester to be over.”

Arthur frowned a bit.

“I’m taking up your time.”

“Nah, it’s like I told you, helping you do your work helps me work on my lines.”

Arthur let out a deep, frustrated sigh, his head falling back in his chair.

“I’m just so tired of all this!”

“End of semester blues.”

“Tell me about it.”

Eames looked at him, seeing that Arthur was not in the right state of mind to even attempt to do any work. So he picked up his bag and said,

“Sod this, let’s go get some dinner or something.”

“What?”

“Yeah, I don’t feel like doing work, neither do you, so forget it. We can skip a day. Let’s grab something to eat.”

Arthur barely had time to digest what Eames was saying as his bag landed in his lap and Eames was already wheeling him out the door.

It was exactly what Arthur needed, a break to collect his thoughts and not have to worry about the works of Tennessee Williams. As they ate, they talked about non school related things for once and Arthur laughed and felt a lot better as he took a sip of his drink.

“So, what’s the lovelife like mister big football player star?”

Arthur nearly choked as he laughed and once he gathered himself, setting his cup down on the table again, he said,

“First off, not a big football star anymore. Secondly it’s been nearly non existent.” 

“That’s surprising.”

“Why?”

“I heard some things about you, is all. Some of the girls in my company talk and some of the guys too.”

Arthur wasn’t embarrassed about his sexuality being a little more known than just within the circle of his teammates, but he did feel a little awkward knowing that Eames knew. He wasn’t really sure why. He ducked his eyes for a moment, using the excuse that he was eating to do it. Eventually he looked up, seeing a knowing smile on Eames’ face. 

“Well that’s them.”

Eames laughed.

“I don’t like to listen to idle gossip as fact, it’s why I brought it up, see if I can get your side of the story.”

He said it, like he knew everything already, but just wanted confirmation. Arthur sighed and tried to play it all off as cool and collected but inside he was feeling nervous and uncomfortable.

“What did they say? I’m sure it’s all third hand bullshit.”

Eames shrugged a bit, leaning back a bit. He took a sip of his drink before answering, making Arthur sweat a little.

“That you’re a heartbreaker. You go and fuck about with anyone who catches your fancy but get bored easily and move onto the new one after a week or so.”

Eames stopped and picked up a fry, giving Arthur a chance to gather his thoughts and see what he was going to say. Eventually Arthur scoffed and said,

“Hey, if they’re getting their hearts broken that’s not my fault. A week or so is not nearly enough time to catch feelings for someone.”

“Some people have feelings for someone immediately.”

There was a change in Eames’ voice; it became softer, like a confession but Arthur missed it.

“Not me. If I don’t feel something in that week then I move on. No sense in holding out for something that won’t happen immediately. Besides, I’m not really talking with everyone to find a relationship. It’s just fun.”

“Do they know it’s just fun?”

Arthur shrugged.

“That’s not my fault if they invest everything in a week. I never make promises.”

“I get it. In a way, it makes sense. But don’t you worry that you’d be missing out on something because you cut it loose too soon?”

“Nah. If it was meant to be, it would be meant to be.”

Eames laughed gently as he took a fry from the shared tray. 

“Alright Heartbreaker, you made your point.”

Arthur groaned.

“Please don’t call me that.”

“I call it as I see it. Even if you don’t do it with intention, you’re still a heartbreaker.”

Arthur laughed a little, feeling the tension had passed.

After dinner, they just hung out, having coffee, complaining a little about school, feeling so close to the end and just waiting for that relief. Arthur wanted the relief from school, but also for the healing of his knee and possibly going on to play again.

“You’re going back on the field as soon as you can?”

“I’m hoping I can. I’m listening to doctor’s orders...taking it easy, doing my therapy but I’m scared that...that it’ll not happen.”

It was the first time he had really vocalized it with anyone and it made the fear all the more real. Eames sat across from him in the coffee shop, listening with sympathy. 

“If you’re listening to doctor’s orders, you should be on your feet in no time.”

“Yeah, on my feet. But not playing. Playing ball means a lot to me. It’s been my life for such a long time. It’s all I’ve ever really known.”

“May I ask why it’s so important?”

“It was a thing between me and my dad. We bonded over the g ame and he was proud of me playing. He never missed a game of mine. When I got into school, it was on a scholarship for football...and I’ll never forget the day I told him. He was so proud of me.”

Arthur paused, feeling that grief that never really settled and he started to remember why he buried it in the first place. He gripped his coffee cup a little and he didn’t even realize he had gotten so quiet until he felt Eames’ hand on his wrist, giving him quiet comfort. He looked up then and cleared his throat. 

“He passed away not too long ago and it’s just...it’s something I really want to keep doing.”

“I’m sorry.”

Arthur shook his head, not wanting to talk about it anymore and Eames withdrew his hand. He watched quietly as Arthur collected himself, clearing his throat and looking away to blink back the forming tears in his eyes. When he felt confident his voice wouldn’t shake, he went on.

“It’s fine. But yeah...that’s why it’s so important for me to keep playing. And for me to pass.”

“If it’s of any comfort, I’ll do whatever I can to help you out.”

Arthur gave a weak smile and ran the edge of his finger along the cup.

“Just like that? We haven’t known each other that long.”

“I consider us friends. And you’d help your mate if he needed it right? So I’ll help you however I can. And yes, just like that.”

Arthur smiled for real then and appreciated Eames then.

“Yeah...we are friends. Thank you.”

“Any time.”


	3. Chapter 3

The weeks of studying and catching up seemed never ending and for a moment there, Arthur feared he wouldn’t make it. But as he handed in his assignment one afternoon, Professor Miles looked over it and then his grade book, checking something off before he said,

“That was your final assignment. Now with the play, you should pass my class.”

In the weeks that passed, Arthur had finally gotten out of the wheelchair and was now on crutches, his doctor still warning him to be easy with his knee. Arthur balanced himself, feeling just as slow and cumbersome as always. 

“I hope so. I’ve been really trying.”

“Next time, do the work and you won’t have to play catch up. You’ve been passing the assignments as well. Eames has been a good tutor I see.”

Arthur nodded.

“He’s helped me really understand the material.”

“Glad to hear it. Now the play is your final assignment. Since you just have to take tickets, I’m grading you by your attendance. I’ll make sure you’re there throughout the play and afterwards.”

Arthur nodded again. 

“I’ll be there.”

Professor Miles nodded and dismissed Arthur. He had some trouble getting his bag on but once he was able to get going, he began to make his way out. Once in the hallway, he nearly bumped into Eames. 

“Whoa, slow down there. You’re likely to take someone out at the speed you’re going.”

Arthur rolled his eyes at Eames’ sarcasm but he smiled anyway. 

“What’s the rush Heartbreaker?”

Arthur couldn’t help but grin. 

“No rush. I’m actually on my way home. I finished all my other finals, turned in my last assignment to Professor Miles and now I just have the final tomorrow night.”

Eames grinned as he helped Arthur take his excess books and then waited for Arthur to steady himself and get moving.

“You’re finally free of the chair.”

Eames had been the first person to see him with his crutches. Robert and the team were long gone with the exception of one or two of the guys checking in on him, seeing how his knee was healing, mostly fishing around to see if he was going to come back next season. Eames had started picking him up and taking him from campus, no questions asked and when Arthur could, he’d pay for some gas or lunch, though Eames often put up a fight about it. 

“Yeah. I just wish I could move a little faster.”

“There's no rush. I’m heading to dress rehearsal, feel like tagging along?”

“Sure.”

At the theater, Arthur took a seat in the front row so he could easily extend his leg and watched as the cast and the backstage crew got ready. Eames’ castmates assumed Arthur was trying to sink his hooks into Eames, pulling him into the games he was so known for playing. There was the girl who played Blanche, Mal, beautiful and talented as well and also a friend of Eames. She only knew of Arthur, but that was enough for her and she would glare icily at him when he would show up. Arthur wasn’t intimidated, especially by some theater girl he never met, so he’d glare back, unbreaking until Mal was called away. Sometimes, Arthur thought it best not to hang around Eames, his circle was clearly far more caring of him and did a lot to make Arthur feel unwelcome, but he had assignments to finish and Eames was just as much his friend as he was theirs. 

The house lights went down first and soon, the director gave the cue to begin and Arthur settled back to watch. Everyone was great, knew their lines and their places on the stage but Eames...Eames was something else altogether. It was almost like he was too good for the stage, brilliant and stealing every scene he was in. Arthur felt chills when Stanley stood outside the courtyard, repeatedly yelling for Stella until she showed herself. When the rehearsal was over and the director gave his notes, everyone went to change and then leave for the night. While he waited, the girls he had fucked around with saw him, a couple of them looking back at him with anger, others with regret in their eyes. When Eames was ready to leave and catch up with him, Arthur watched the girls pull him over, talking to him in quiet tones. 

Arthur wasn’t stupid. He knew warnings were being handed out, caution, telling Eames that Arthur was a human red flag. Arthur never really found himself worried about what anyone had said about him, he was beloved because he was fast and could handle a ball. Without any of that, he was just some former jock that liked to fuck around and hurt anyone who came near him. 

Arthur watched as Eames laughed, then shrugged as he started to walk away, the group doing their best to pull him back in, but he shook his head, said something among the lines of he had to go and he waved to them as he turned to start walking towards Arthur. 

He was nervous, afraid that Eames would look at him differently so he immediately bubbled out a compliment.

“You were amazing…”

Eames laughed a bit.

“You’ve seen me through rehearsals before.”

“Not all the way through. Not without stopping. You were...wow.”

Eames looked a little more humble now as he shyly looked away, still smiling a bit.

“Thank you.”

“I’m glad I was able to see you on stage now, I know I won’t be able to tomorrow. Anyway, sorry, I’m babbling.”

“It’s appreciated.”

Arthur laughed a bit, now feeling flustered. 

“You feel like doing anything? I’m done for the day.”

Arthur thought about it and said,

“I guess we can get some coffee.”

Eames nodded and took Arthur’s bag for him and they left the theater. 

They went to a nearby Starbucks and settled in a tucked away corner of the shop. It was surprisingly empty but Arthur liked it that way. He sat down, happy to do so again and took off his coat, minding his crutches as he did. Eames got them coffee and once he joined Arthur at the other side of the table, Arthur asked,

“Are you nervous about tomorrow?”

Eames leaned back in his chair before answering.

“Yeah. Always. I’m excited but also nervous. I guess the thrill of going out there and showing a room full of people, what I can do is really exciting to me. But taking that first step on the stage...that’s the hard part.”

Arthur smiled a little.

“You’re going to kill it.”

“I hope so.”

“What about when my knee heals and I go back to playing ball? You gonna come out and watch my game?”

“Yeah Heartbreaker, that’s exactly what I’m going to do.”

There was a heavy tone of sarcasm in his voice and Arthur scoffed and nudged him with his good foot, making Eames laugh. 

“Dick.”

“Hey, my grade didn’t hang in the balance of watching you play some sport.”

“Yeah...you’re right.”

It was in jest and Arthur knew it, but he felt stung by it nonetheless. Eames saw he had gone too far and sat up then so he could look at Arthur better.

“When you do go back on the field, I’ll watch you. Seriously, I will.”

Arthur smiled, feeling happy, happier than he thought he would when he heard Eames say that. He wasn’t sure why it made his heart race, why it made him so happy. In the past few weeks, they had gotten close as friends, probably one of the best friends Arthur had ever had. He was thoughtful and caring and was there for Arthur when he really needed it. He gave without ever wanting anything in return, something Arthur had finally come to believe. He was worried that he might listen to his castmates and believe what they said about Arthur...not that it wasn’t true. But he didn’t want Eames to see him as everyone else had. He wanted to be...someone else. He didn’t know what though, but he liked how he felt around Eames.

They had coffee and talked a little more, Eames casually mentioning the play though it was his final and Arthur would have been a nervous wreck. It was another thing that Arthur admired about Eames, he was carefree and easy going. Arthur always thought he was too but now that he really looked at himself, he was nothing more than a reckless party boy. Eames listened to him when Arthur felt frustrated, he listened when Arthur felt bad about himself, about his grief that he let out in trickles and always without judgment and understanding. 

By the time Eames took Arthur back home, he was feeling tired but at ease. Eames had made him laugh throughout the rest of the night and the whole time he wondered how he could be so calm when he was about to go on stage tomorrow. 

“You sure you’re ready for tomorrow?”

Eames smiled and leaned back in his seat.

“Yup.”

“I’d be throwing up with nerves if I was you.”

“You’re not an actor, Heartbreaker.”

Arthur scoffed and laughed a moment later before he turned back to look at Eames. He wanted to say something clever and witty, but all repore died in his mouth when he saw the look Eames was giving him. He had seen glimpses of it before, like there was a storm brewing in the horizon but somehow, vanished every time Arthur tried to take a better look. Now it was there again.

“What’s up?”

“Something’s been on my mind and I don’t know if I should address it or not.”

“You can. You’ve listened to me go on and on about my own shit. I’d be happy to return the favor.”

“How many phone numbers do you have in your phone?”

Arthur thought it a weird lead off.

“Uh...couple...like thirty or so. Maybe more I don’t know I never counted. Why?”

“Just wondering what number I am. What I’m listed as.”

Arthur never considered himself overly smart. In fact, he used his body more than his brain in every sense of the word but he understood what Eames meant, what he was asking. 

“Your castmates talked about me…”

“Yeah. I told you they did.” 

“I don’t think...I’m not the same person. Not anymore.”

“Who are you then? What’s gonna happen when you’re on your feet next semester and you can play? We won’t be mates anymore right? You’ll be busy. Practice. Parties. Everything those things entail.” 

Arthur swallowed hard. He had never considered going back to his previous life, not with Eames in it now. He couldn’t see his future without Eames in it.

“We’ll still be friends.” 

“Will we?”

“What did your castmates say about me?”

“That you use people. I know we talked before about this. It’s just fun for you, only a week. But you hurt a lot of people in that process. Your reputation is...well it’s pretty fucking bad. What’s to say that won’t extend to me?”

“You’re different.”

“How so?”

“It’s been longer than a week. I’m still here.”

“I don’t know if that’s a compliment or not.”

“It is! You’re not like everyone else. You didn’t…”

The words choked in his throat. He couldn’t say it, he couldn’t say ‘ _you didn’t use me first_.’ He was feeling nervous and awkward, something that Arthur never really grappled with. 

“What if I liked you? Would that reset the clock on us, give me just a week to see how you felt about me?”

Arthur said nothing for a moment as he chewed his lip. 

“No. It wouldn’t reset anything.”

“So what am I in your phone?”

“Eames. Just Eames. In the beginning, it was Theater Class. But now...it’s just Eames.”

“Theater Class? I guess it could have been worse.”

“You’re not like everyone I knew before. And I don’t want to treat you the way I treated people before.”

Silence hung between them before Arthur gathered up the courage to ask,

“Do you...like me?”

“I might. But that would be pretty stupid to get involved with a heartbreaker like you.”

“I’m like that anymore. Not with you. Eames...I like you too.”

There was a hint of a smile on Eames’ face before his hand reached up to Arthur’s cheek, his fingers floating ever so slightly over his skin. It felt like hours before there was actual contact and Arthur couldn’t break away from the serious look in Eames’ eyes. It was so intense and almost frightening and made him nervous but curious all at once. Then, he was suddenly kissing him and Arthur stood frozen in place before he reacted, kissing him back, reaching up to hold onto his neck. Time stopped and all Arthur could focus on was the feel of Eames’ mouth on his, how his breath was fresh like he just had a mint, how his hand was warm on his face and gripping him just enough to keep him in place but Arthur could easily pull back if he wanted to. They only stopped when Arthur had forgotten everything, including his still healing knee and he turned a bit and felt a twinge of pain. He pulled away, a soft subtle pop from their lips separating as he said,

“Ow…”

“You okay?”

“Yeah, my knee. I just tried to turn.”

He laughed, feeling stupid, feeling embarrassed and elated and giddy all at once. He could feel his heart racing frantically in his chest, his stomach in knots but he couldn’t stop smiling, despite the pain in his knee. 

“Was that wrong?”

Arthur shook his head, still having a hard time looking at Eames and he reached up to his hair, smoothing it back as he took a deep breath, trying to steady himself. He never remembered having such a reaction to kissing someone before, it had always been easy, flawless, just a touch that never sparked a thing inside him. But now it had and it made him...it made him feel something he couldn’t place his finger on. 

“It was...great.”

He felt Eames touch his face again and Arthur sighed softly, leaning towards it. He finally looked at him, smiling a bit, seeing a worried look on Eames’ face, concerned he had crossed a line. He smiled to comfort him and Eames relaxed. Arthur checked his phone then, seeing what time it was.

“I should go.”

“Need help with your bag?”

“Just getting it.”

Eames nodded and got out of the car, getting Arthur’s bag for him and once Arthur was steady on his feet, he took his bag and thanked Eames again. They kissed one more time and Arthur hobbled to his door, feeling his face burning, his stomach full of butterflies and his heart thrumming away. 

The next afternoon, Arthur waited for Eames to pick him up before they headed to the theater. He felt nervous, wondering how things would be after last night and for a moment, he thought of texting him and telling him he wasn’t going to the theater but he didn’t. When he saw Eames’ car pull up, there was relief on his part, as if Eames would leave him hanging when he knew he wouldn’t do that to him. Eames got out of the car and smiled at Arthur before he took his bag and threw it in the back, waiting for Arthur to hand him his crutches so he can ease those in the back as well. They were quiet on the drive, Eames distracted or his mind elsewhere while he drove. Arthur was certain it was the open night jitters but he couldn’t help but feel the tension in the air and the worry that something might have changed between them. 

When they got to the theater, after Eames helped Arthur out of the car, the both of them walked inside. In the auditorium, Eames handed Arthur his bag and said,

“I should get going. I still have to change and get into make up.”

Arthur nodded, knowing from here on out, Eames was focused. 

“Break a leg? That’s what the theater people say right?”

Eames gave him a weak smile and nodded.

“Yeah, that’s what’s said.”

“Okay then...break a leg.”

“Thanks.”

Arthur wanted to kiss him. He wanted Eames to kiss him just like last night, but he hardly got a lingering look before Eames turned and left, heading to the steps of the stage, going up and then disappearing behind the curtains. Arthur hung out for a while, watching the stage set up, everything looking a lot different than it had in the past few weeks. The theater completely transformed, the stage no longer bare and empty or with partial backgrounds. It was now ready, the stagehands cleaning up and getting ready, some of the actors were running around, the director calling out orders. Everyone was buzzing and even though Arthur had nothing to do with the production, he still felt nervous too. He checked the time, seeing he wasn’t due to take tickets yet so he carefully made his way backstage. He smiled and said hi to the few people he knew, who had seen him around the past few weeks with Eames and he dodged the people who knew him. As he wandered around, he eventually bumped into Mal.. She was already in costume, a fifties style pale blue midi dress, her hair curled and framed around her face. She was going over her lines when Arthur interrupted her.

“Hey Mal.”

“What are you doing back here?”

“Just, looking for someone before the show starts.”

She didn’t look too pleased but offered a suggestion anyway.

“Eames?”

“Yeah. Have you seen him?”

She thought for a moment and turned towards the back rooms as she gestured with her script.

“He should be getting ready. I think he’s alone.”

“Thanks.”

She nodded and went back to her lines.

It was a small theater so not everyone had a dressing room so one was used for hair and make up, another room for costume changes. Eames was in one of the costume rooms, now fully dressed in his costume; a fitted white shirt that looked worn in already, dark, heavy looking jeans and a page boy hat. He was going over his lines, mouthing them to himself and gesturing with his free hand. Arthur balanced himself and tapped on the doorframe as he said,

“Hey.”

Eames looked up from his script as he saw Arthur.

“Hey, didn’t I just leave you out in the lobby?”

Arthur knew then something was really wrong. He knew his timing was lousy, but he couldn’t have this sitting on his mind until the play was over.

“You okay? You’ve been weird since you picked me up and I know now is not the time and I’m trying to chalk it up to nerves but…”

Eames took a deep breath, standing up straight as he set down his script. He adjusted the cap he was wearing, stalling a bit before he said,

“I was just thinking about last night…”

Arthur found himself swallowing a knot in his throat.

“Okay…”

“I just don’t know if...”

The words ‘ _I_ _made a mistake_ ’ hung in the air, unspoken and Arthur hung onto his crutches tightly, trying to stand up as straight as he could because it was the only thing he could focus on aside from his chest tightening from the ache. 

“Anyway, I can’t really talk about this right now. I have to go on soon and-”

“Yeah, I know. I said before, my timing was bad.”

He started to turn to leave but then he decided he couldn’t and he balanced himself carefully, still looking at Eames.

“I do feel something for you, you know. More than a week now. I figured that out last night when you kissed me.”

“Okay.”

“But, we’ll talk when you’re done. Break a leg.”

Before Arthur could even start to turn to go, Eames walked over to him and kissed him and Arthur enthusiastically kissed him back, bringing one hand up to the back of Eames’ neck, balancing himself on one foot. When Eames moved back a little, looking affectionately at Arthur, catching his crutch for him, he smiled and said,

“Thanks Heartbreaker.”

Arthur laughed softly and took his crutch back as he started to leave, letting Eames prepare himself.

He got back to the box office on time and began taking tickets. As he welcomed everyone inside, he noticed Professor Miles coming in. 

“Mr. Cohen, good to see you here.”

“Where else would I be professor?”

Professor Miles handed his ticket to Arthur and once it was looked over, he nodded and said,

“Enjoy the show.”

Professor Miles nodded to him before he went inside. Soon, the last stragglers rushed to get there before the play started. When Arthur was sure no one else would come, he wandered out and caught a bit of the play. He watched Eames’ entrance and he smiled, still amazed by his performance. When intermission happened, Arthur went back to the box office and saw Professor Miles again. As promised, he was checked on to make sure he was still there and after a curt nod, he went to mingle about the crowd as Arthur hung around, waiting for the play to finish.

When the final curtain fell, applause filled the auditorium and as the cast appeared for their final bow, everyone got to their feet. Arthur felt so proud of Eames, knowing the applause was for him. He watched as he took his bows and his co-stars got a bouquet of roses, though Arthur knew Eames deserved them more. 

It felt like hours before the theater emptied out, before the director finished talking, before Professor Miles applauded his class and especially Eames, And finally, finally, Eames changed out of costume and back into his usual clothes to meet up with Arthur. By the end of the night, Arthur was sitting in the lobby of the theater, he had seen everyone leave, waved to a couple of the actors and now was just patiently waiting for Eames. When he saw him, he smiled and sat up straight, going for his crutches. Eames went over to him and helped him to his feet, helping him get his crutches under his arms. 

“You were amazing.”

Eames grinned, looking a little humble but smug nonetheless. 

“Thanks Heartbreaker.”

Arthur laughed a little, shaking his head.

“I’m sure you passed your final.”

“I did. You did too I’m sure.”

“I hope so.”

Eames picked up Arthur’s bag for him and the two began to leave. Once in Eames’ car, Arthur settled in again and looked at him. 

“So.”

“So.”

Arthur bit his lip for a moment, wondering if he should talk first and if he did, what should he say? As he mulled it over, Eames said,

“After we kissed the other night, I was worried I had let my feelings get the better of me. I didn’t want to start seeing you only to find out at the end of the week that you didn’t feel the same way about me. But you said that’s not the case.”

“It’s not.”

Eames nodded. 

“This whole time...it’s been really hard for me. If I failed, I’d lose my scholarship. I can’t play ball and for a while, I wasn’t even sure if I could anymore. My doctor wasn’t sure how my knee was healing until I was able to get on crutches. You helped me...you were a great support throughout when you didn’t have to be. Somewhere along those lines you became someone important to me. Someone I couldn’t stop thinking about. And when you kissed me...it was like everything connected and made sense and it was like oh, I like him.”

Eames smiled, taking Arthur’s hand and lacing their fingers together. 

“So...should we make it official?”

“If you’ll have me.”

“If  _ you’ll _ have me.”

Arthur nodded and Eames leaned over, kissing Arthur again as if to seal the deal. When he moved back, he smiled, still holding Arthur’s hand. 

“You can’t keep calling me a Heartbreaker then. Because I’d never.”

“But you still are. Everyone else will be so heartbroken to find out we’re dating.”

Arthur laughed and shook his head. 

The next day, Arthur found out he passed his theater class. His knee was feeling better though he would still be on crutches for a few more weeks but the semester was over and he could finally breathe a sigh of relief. He was just getting himself ready to go out that afternoon when his cell phone let out a chirp, letting him know he had a message and after he checked it, he placed it in his pocket and began to head downstairs.

“Arthur, your friend is here to pick you up!” He heard his mom say as he made his way carefully down the stairs.

“I know, I’m leaving now. By the way mom, I passed everything!”

“I knew you would! You gonna be around for dinner tonight? We can make it something special.”

“I should be! I gotta talk to you about something anyway.”

He thought of Eames as he made it downstairs in one piece, his mom waiting there.

“Oh? Something serious?”

“Nah, just something I want you to know. But later, I gotta go now.”

She nodded and kissed his cheek as she opened the door for him and let him go. 

Arthur saw Eames’ car parked out front and Eames himself was stepping out, going to the other side to help him in and throw his crutches in the back seat. Once they were both settled in the car, Eames looked at him and smiled, taking his hand.

“Hey Heartbreaker.”

Arthur could only smile and squeeze his hand.

“Hey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Pry for helping me through all the versions of this and for listening to me wail about this and for the advice!


End file.
